Zack Wicked
Zack Wicked is a 2017-introduced and fiction-only character is the Son of The Wicked Witch of The West. He was a student at Emerald City High before transferring to Ever After High along side his friends, in the destiny confilct, he is on the Rebel side, due with his Mother's conquest of Oz, beceause of it, it ended up reminding him that His Mother got Oz cutting off from the rest of the fairytale world and nearly conquered Ever After - Zack is solely making the repairs on what his mother done in the past as well as working as a DJ along Melody Piper. Character Personality Zack is not evil or wicked, contrary of the belief at Oz and Emerald City High, he is not like his Mother. He is kind, extremely loyal to his friends, although he doesn't show it at first, considerate with a sarcastic, sneaky, confident side born from frustration over his unjust reputation. When people try to socialize with him, being destined to be the next epitome of evil but that does not limits him ability to make new friends. Zack loves music, he is often seen with his headphones on and on his DJ set. Appearance Zack has dark-green skin like his mother, has black long-medium hair. On his face is a nose piercing on the left side of his nose, Zack wears an light-green and black sound waves shirt with dark grey shorts. He Has a leather jacket and leather black boots. he also has a silver key chain that hold a tiny broom stick, when remove becomes a motor bike broom stick, which he rides to move around. and an emerald pendant with silver chains. Interests Zack doesn't his time in practicing to be evil. Instead Zack's main interest is music whenever no one's around his practicing his DJ set and practice his magic so it can be used for the greater good. upon arriving at Ever After High, Zack join the happi-glee music club and inform the magic club with Raven, Alistair, Lucinda, Farrah and Faybelle, he also a DJ for the red shoes dance club with Melody Piper Relationships Family Zack Wicked is the son of The Wicked Witch of The West., the two have a strained relationship, The Wicked Witch of The West is currently locked up in mirror prison with the Evil Queen and often laments about her defeat at the hands of Alistair and speaks badly about his parents, Alice and the Wizard, whom she considers them as cowards. This angers Zack, as his has a good relationship with them. Friends Zack is best friends with Lucinda Gale,Sadie Crow,Tatum Tinmen and Leo Lion, they meet during a failed attempt to stop The Wicked Witch of The West, He was skeptic about their intentions at first but understand their goals. ever since then, he became friends with them as Leo became his roommate. Zack is also became close friends with Raven Queen and Alistair Wonderland and has been be friendly with Alice as he views her as his second mother and Melody Piper, due their in DJ talents Romance Zack has a crush on Lucinda Gale in the moment that they met. Zack is also the crush of Moncia. Category:Land of Oz Category:Ozian Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Characters